1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for removing undesirable constituents from water during treatment in a residential setting. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system for removing these constituents by accumulating the gases in a stratified manner to permit selective removal from the water being treated.
2. Description of Related Art
Earlier systems for removing undesirable constituents from water during treatment usually have included expensive systems for releasing gases from the water. Many of these systems suffer from the problem that the water being treated typically splashes onto or into valving through which the gases are to escape. This frequently results in clogging of the valving mechanism or thereby restricting the travel of escaping gases.
In addition, earlier systems require repressurization of the plumbing system periodically subsequent to depressurization to remove dissolved gases. Finally, many of these earlier systems are difficult to clean since the mechanisms used are intricate and difficult to disassemble and reassemble.
A water treatment unit for removing undesirable constituents of water which permits cleaner operation, is more readily serviceable and overcomes the shortcomings of earlier systems would represent a significant advancement in the art.